Love Story
by ErizabesuMiddofodo
Summary: 'Ngobrolnya lewat sini aja ya, disini aman.' Yuma Lalu aku mencoret tanganku dan dalam sekejap kami saling berkomunikasi.


**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Disclaimed : ©Yamaha Crypton**

**Written by : by me (Erizabesu Middofodo)**

**Title : Love Story**

**Warning : OoC (mungkin), aneh**

**Megurine Luka X VY2 Yuma 66**

* * *

**Luka P.O.V**

Yuma adalah laki laki populer di kelas yang banyak disukai perempuan, aku pun juga menyukainya. Dia duduk disebelahku namun aku dan dia tidak pernah saling berbicara, karena aku tidak pandai bicara dan dijauhi teman teman sekelas karena menurut mereka aku sangat membosankan.

Namun hingga suatu hari, ketika pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Yuma memperhatikanku. Aku berbalik memperhatikannya.

"Tulisan apa yang ada ditanganmu." Tanya Yuma sambil berbisik dari tempat duduknya.

"Ini lirik lagu." Jawabku tentunya sambil berbisik.

Ternyata guru yang sedang mengajar melihat kami mengobrol, dan melempari Yuma dengan kapur.

"Hei, kau dari tadi kerjaanya ngobrol saja. Perhatikan dengan baik." Omel pak guru pada Yuma.

"I, iya pak." Jawab Yuma dengan kencang.

Pak guru lalu melanjutkan menulis rumus rumus di papan tulis dan menerangkannya kepada murid murid. Seisi kelas memperhatikan kecuali Yuma. Ia sibuk mencoret coret tangannya lalu memperlihatkannya kepadaku.

'Ngobrolnya lewat sini aja ya, disini aman.' Yuma

Lalu aku mencoret tanganku dan dalam sekejap kami saling berkomunikasi.

'Tidak juga' Luka

'Daripada dikertas' Yuma

'Yah lebih baik disini' Luka

'Sudah lama aku ingin berbicara denganmu' Yuma

'Bohong' Luka

'Benar, aku tidak bohong' Yuma

'Syukurlah kalau begitu' Luka

'Kita lanjutin nanti ya, tanganku sudah penuh coretan' Yuma

'Oke, aku juga sudah lama ingin berbicara denganmu' Luka

**- Love Story -**

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran telah usai dan waktu pulang sudah tiba. Aku langsung menuju pinggir sungai untuk menyelesaikan lagu ciptaanku. Saat aku bernyanyi ternyata Yuma datang.

"Wah ternyata kau suka nyanyi yah? Ayo nyanyi bersamaku. Tapi lagi apa yang tadi kau nyanyikan? Bagus sekali." Tanya Yuma.

"Terima kasih, itu lagu ciptaanku judulnya Interview, ayo kita duet sama sama." Jawabku dengan senang. Baru pertama kali aku punya teman.

Setelah kami selesai menyanyikan lagu ciptaanku tenyata Kaito, Len, dan Miku datang.

"Yuma, kenapa kau bermain sama dia?" kata Miku.

"Ayo Yuma pergi main sama kami," perintah Len.

"Haha, sepertinya Luka menyukaimu, Yuma," ledek Kaito.

Aku kesal dengan olokan mereka, saking marahnya aku berteriak sambil menangis.

"Aku tidak menyukai Yuma, asal kau tahu," teriakku dengan wajah merah hendak sambil menangis. Sebenarnya aku berbohong supaya mereka tidak mengolokku lagi. Tapi Yuma tidak tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi, kau tidak menyukaiku yah, yasudah," jawab Yuma yang melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku lari pulang kerumah dengan wajah merah dan menangis tersedu sedu. Bodohnya aku, tidak seharusnya aku bicara begitu pada Yuma.

**- Love Story -**

Keesokan harinya, tidak ada lagi pesan dari tangan Yuma. Aku sangat kesepian. Tiba tiba ada yang mencoret jari manisku dan kulihat, ada coretan melingkar di jari manisku menyerupai cincin. Dan ternyata Yuma yang mencoretnya. Kulihat ia juga mencoret di jari manisnya, menyerupai cincin. Lalu menulis di tangannya.

'Luka, jadilah pacarku' Yuma

Tak disangka, air mataku keluar dengan deras. Aku pun mencoret tanganku.

'Iya Yuma aku mau jadi pacarmu' Luka

'Kalau mau, datanglah ke atap sekolah' Yuma

Bel berbunyi, waktu istirahat tiba. Aku berlari kea tap sekolah menyusul Yuma yang sudah lebih dulu keatas. Ketika kubuka pintu atap, Chup. Yuma menciumku tepat dibibir. Mukaku memerah padam.

"Status kita bukan lagi jadi teman loh, biasakanlah!" kata Yuma dengan muka senang sekaligus malu.

"i-iya," jawabku.

"Nyanyi bareng yuk!"

"Ayo~"

**- End-**

* * *

**Huaa, akhirnya selesai juga dalam waktu 2 jam. Aku tak tahu apakah pasangan ini cocok atau tidak, menurutku sih cocok soalnya warna rambutnya sama sama pink #plakk**

**Review Please~**

**I'm a newbie XD**


End file.
